


[Podfic of] love like yours (will surely come my way)

by CCs_World, Yleia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (it's dealt with), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Professors, Angst, Artist Crowley (Good Omens), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Crowley Has ADHD (Good Omens), Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Multi, Mutual Pining, No beta we fall like Crowley, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rating May Change, Religion, Slow Burn, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Newt, aziraphale is baby, it's also dealt with, not brit-picked, trans wensley, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleia/pseuds/Yleia
Summary: Dr Zira Fell is a new professor of theology at St Beryl's University. His first day there he meets the mysterious and enchanting Dr AJ Crowley, an art history professor and a painter. They almost immediately become friends, and spend most of their time getting lunch together, talking, drinking wine, making art, and falling slowly in love with one another.Featuring cameos of everyone's favorite (and least favorite) characters, gratuitous descriptions of paintings, long text messaging conversations, and one cranky cat.Podfic of the amazing fic by CC's World
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic of] love like yours (will surely come my way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CCs_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love like yours (will surely come my way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117737) by [CCs_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World). 



> I fell in love with this story and was lucky enough that the very lovely CC let me mess with their work.
> 
> This is my very first podfic and I apologise in advance if I've messed anything up.
> 
> Please be kind.

###  [Chapter 1](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/21117737/chapters/50252471): An Introduction

### Summary:

> Dr Fell is warned. Dr Crowley wiles.

Link to MP3 on Google Drive can be found [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qXwLWN5rDxnbSx7fv2KB61mfqmw7_Fuo/view?usp=sharing).


End file.
